The taste of revenge
The taste of revenge is the seventeenth chapter of Dragon Ball Multiverse. It focuses on battles such as Bra's and the defeat of Android 16. Plot Vegeta was complaining to Gohan that the first round was taking to long. The next match was called to be Tien from Universe 9 against Sun Wukong from Universe 2. Sun Wukong wonders why Tien has not attack him yet and he replies that he has not touch the arena floor yet. As soon as Sun Wukong's pole touched the floor, Tien used his Tri Beam to blast him. The attack missed and destroyed an artificial planet in the sky. Sun Wukong increases the size of his pole and attempts to crush Tien with it. Tien who in turn lifts the pole easily. As the planet reformed, Sun Wukong blew his own hair and it transformed into clones of himself. Tien also created clones of himself and overpowered Sun Wukong. Tien was declared the winner of the match. Sun Wukong tried to change that opinion, but Tien warned him not to do it. The next match was Zangya from Universe 6 against Bra from Universe 16. Bra was eager to use Zangya as an act of revenge to spite Bojack. Vegetto takes Bra in another room to have a talk with her and advises her to control her anger. Zangya said that she already forfeit, but Bojack threatened to kill her if she cowarded out. As Bra entered the arena, Zangya reminded her of Pan's death. This triggers Bra's rage and cause her to transform into a Super Saiyan. Her increasing power ended up destroying the center of the arena. Bra then punched Zangya into an invisible wall and instantly killed her. Bra then felt remorse from her attack, but Vegetto calms her down. She was then angry about Bojack treated Zangya like trash, since she thought Zangya was his girlfriend. Gohan then cleared it up by telling her that Zangya was killed by Bojack himself, which annoyed Bra. The next match was Eleim from Universe 19 against Android 16 from Universe 12. As the two enter the arena, Eleim fires a blast from his gun which apparently had the power to destroy Android 16. Android 16 contered the blast with his most devastating attack, Hell Flash. The attack blinded Eleim and Android 16 kicked him from behind. He was then sent down to a cliff of where the attacks collided. He rolled over, evading Android 16 who came crashing down. He then used rocket punch with one of his already ditached arms, but Eleim dodged easily. He then used his other arm, but Eleim fired something from his gun to destroy it. After reattaching one of his arms that was destroyed, Android 16 fired a ki wave towards Eleim whom easily dodged it. Eleim then kicked Android 16 in the jaw, but he counters with a punch of his own. Android 16 comments on Eleim's body armor being on a super human level. After they both clash, Eleim uses his gravity technology to plummet Android 16 into the ground. Eleim was plannign to use the same ki blast to destroy Android 16. Android 16 planned to die and Trunks tells him to give up. Eleim hesitates to destroy him and tells him to give up or else he would. Android 16 senses the good inside of Eleim and forfeits. The chapter ends with a cliff hanger of Videl from Universe 9 against King Cold from Universe 8. Trivia * Android 16 not forfeiting the match could have left a speculation that he would have self-destructed if he sought out Eleim as evil.